


Siren Song

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, MERMAID LORE, Multi, Naiads, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: History fades to legend, legend fades to myth.Once they lived on the land amongst human beings, but those days are forgotten to the passage of time.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.
> 
> This story will depend on interest for it. I'm gonna write it any way because I want it, but I don't know if anybody else will want to read it since it is so far from TVD canon and the TVD universe.

_Their parents had told them fearsome tales before they were old enough to understand; stories meant to keep them away from the water and the unknown danger always lurking out of sight, but never out of mind._

_"Fear the deep my sons, for there the bones reside."_

_Thousands of men had been dragged to the bottom of the water where they resided in the golden palace of the Goddess Ran, never_

_again to feel the sun on their ghostly faces._

_"Fear the songs, my children, for they foretell your doom."_

_Countless men had been led astray by the siren song._

_"Above all fear the woman, for she will wrap you in her silken hair and drag you below."_

_He had always thought it strange that their sisters were never told the stories, or warned away from the coastline. He would have thought his parents would be more protective of their daughters then their sons. It was only after their parents passed that his older brother had moved closer to the water, just in time too, but he had never seen one of the creatures their mother told tales of._

_His daughter, however, had developed a fascination with them, and was determined to redo her bedroom with anything and everything that reminded her of the fantastical sea creatures._

_That was how he found himself walking along the shore after darts with only the full moon and a lantern to light his way._

_Hope had lost her favourite shell on her way home and by the time she realized it had been too late to go back out for her, but it hadn't been too late for her favourite uncle._

_He suspected he would only hold the title until she wanted something from his brother - less time if he didn't find her shell._

_The encroaching tide had washed away all but the faintest impression of a child's feet, and he followed the trail with his eyes on the sand even though he knew he had a long way to go yet since the odds were good that she had dropped the shell at the pool._

_Over the crash of waves a dieting melody rose and he lifted his head to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard._

_He looked around and spotted the source of the music on a rock away from the shore._


	2. Chapter 2

The streets bustled with the full force of the city's population. Hundreds of people danced in the shimmering blue lights that glowed at their feet, casting a rippling reflection back from each and every flowing white robe.

Couples rejoiced in the streets.

Children laughed, delighted because they had been allowed to stay up beyond the normal end of their day; they had no idea the magnitude of their extended curfew.

A princess' time didn't arrive everyday.

Beyond the crowds, at the center of the city, she perched on the fountain's edge with closed eyes, ignoring the cheer of the people who had gathered in her honour in favour of the rushing water at her back; it drowned everything else out, washing away her worries until a wave of serenity covered her.

It was an illusion that she was snapped out of by an abrupt voice-is her ear.

"Why so glum?" White material fluttered around thin legs, weighed down by a thick ring of water at the gown's hem. "you look like someone just murdered a dolphin."

She wrung her hands together and stared at the wet hem, holding the dress firmly against her friend's ankles.

"Have you been swimming?"

"I took the twins to the wading pool," Caroline dropped to sit, spreading her skirt around her in a wide circle; blue glowed beneath the material. "They were exhausted, but I wanted to make sure they got in a swim before sleeping; they're still to young to know what's happening, but, "she fixed the brunette in her gaze. "You are changing the subject to avoid my question."

"You caught that, then?" Elena fingered the golden rope that held her gauzy dress closed.

"We've been best friends for years," she rested her left hand on the cobbles, leaning her weight on her arm. "I know all of your tricks. Now tell me what's wrong."

Elena bit her bottom lip and cast her eyes over the crowd of people all dressed up in their finery.

"I don't recall there being such a fuss when it was your time," her gaze darted to the crystal columns where the good wine was being brought out; casks that were hundreds of years old.

"I am not a princess," Caroline smirked. "You are the first of royal blood in years. You should be thrilled."

"What if I'm not? "Elena held her breath, but cut in before Caroline could ask o "Will you come with me tonight? Law says I have to be accompanied by a royal guard."

"You don't want your betrothed," Caroline glanced over her shoulder to where Damon drank with his younger brother.

Elena lowered her eyes, suppressing her shudder. "I would rather have my friend."

* * *

She laid back in the water until the moon hovered over her head and the transparent gown floated around her body in a macabre imitation of wings, but she was not airborne and she never would be.

She blinked slowly, bathing in the moonlight, breathing in the salty air, soaking in the sea.

Her stomach twisted every time she thought about what she had to do, so she chose instead to focus on the moon and the waves and the stillness of the night.

"You're running out of time," Caroline dipped her toes in the water, "you've been floating for so long that I'm nearly dry." She spread out her skirt as evidence.

"You didn't have to climb out of the water," Elena sighed.

"I felt like sitting," Caroline shrugged. "What's going on with you? I'm starting to think you don't want to do this."

Elena looked through the corner of her eye and caught the blonde's gaze; in the moonlight her eyes were the same colour as the water.

"You don't, do you? "Caroline tilted her head. "Is it because you have an obligation to? We're all expected to. I didn't like it either, but everything worked out beautifully and I wouldn't change anything."

"Really?" Elena shifted so she was treading water. "You wouldn't change anything that happened? Anything?" Her brows rose.

"What exactly are you getting..." she trailed off, watching the way her friend chewed her bottom lip. "Oh."

Elena lowered her eyes, staring at her toes beneath the water. She had always viewed her fingers as tools of creation, but they were destined for destruction and they always had been.

"You know..." Caroline rubbed her lips together. "The part you don't want to do... it doesn't happen until you're positive the first part has worked, and sometimes the first part takes a few tries, which can drag the process out for several months, so if nothing happens tonight..."

"... It wouldn't be unusual?"

"Not in the slightest," Caroline offered a smile. "All you have to do tonight is sing."

* * *

Elena's spine moved in a fluid motion, guiding her through a narrow opening in the water that led to a sheltered lagoon. Schools of colourful fish swam around her, brushing along the thin membranes between her fingers. All she wanted was to stay with the tiny fish, but she couldn't.

She had to ensnare, or at the very least attempt to ensnare.

She hoped the secluded pool she had chosen would make the task difficult; it appeared that the only easy way in was by way of the sea.

Her head broke the surface, and she climbed the nearest rock turning to face the crashing waves as she had been taught. She combed her fingers through her hair and began her song as the webbing between her fingers and toes receded.

The ancient language rose upwards and was carried away by the waves to where she hoped nobody would hear the lilting melody.

* * *

It started as a whisper on the wind, floating through the open window, ruffling auburn hair. Blue eyes blinked and focused on the star filled sky.

The hauntingly beautiful melody drew two feet to the floor.

The lightest of footsteps marked her path through the house. She paused long enough to peek into the second bedroom where he slept before moving to the door.

She struggled with the lock and heavy throb but it ultimately bowed to her desire and swung inwards.

She raced into the night toward the faint song calling her out over the dock and to the sea.

* * *

Caroline swam beneath the water, turning lazy circles and twisting around and around. The soft glow of blue beneath her skirt and the spinning material created the illusion of a long tail with fluttering fins.

She closed her eyes, basking in the strains of her friend's voice; the effect on her was not as it would have been for a human, for her it was a call home, a call to the sea.

It was a call for play.

How she wished she had someone to play with.

She felt a shift in the water, not caused by her, and turned toward it. Through the clear water she watched in shock as a small body sank near the shore.

She took off before the child could hit the sand.

* * *

The ground shifted beneath his feet from hard dirt to mud, and he knew without looking up that he was near the lagoon. At any moment the cave would open up and he would stop for a swim to cool down before running back home.

The upbeat music guided his feet at a steady pace toward the light. He stowed as he approached and came to a stop at the shore.

He kicked off his shoes, but paused when reaching to stop the music. His eyes widened, unsure if he was seeing right.

At the edge of the lagoon, on a rock, sat a woman. Her fingers combed through her wet hair, lifting it away and giving him the barest glimpse of her breasts; it took a moment to find his voice.

She had clearly come through by way of the sea.

He snapped out of his reverie, calling out the same instant he ripped his headphones from his ears.

"Hello."

She jumped; a tiny shriek escaped her lips as she tumbled from her perch and into the water with a loud splash.

He swore, threw his phone aside, and jumped in the lagoon. His arms cut powerful strokes through the water to the white foam that showed her point of entry.

He dove beneath the surface when he was near enough, catching her under her flailing arms.

* * *

Never, not once in her life, had she thought it possible she would be in the middle of a drowning situation quite like this.

* * *

The steady thump of wood roused him from a deep sleep. The hollow clatter sounded again and again; he catalogued the noise, deciding a window shutter had come loose, and considered getting up to fix it, but he was comfortable in his nest of blankets and pillows.

It was nothing that couldn't wait until morning, so he burrowed into his cocoon and closed his eyes.

He was halfway asleep when the shatter of glass brought him to his feet.

* * *

She fought the hands that struggled to drag her in any one direction; it wasn't right. She was meant to do the dragging. She didn't want to do the dragging, but she was meant to.

Fire burned through her lungs, every instinct said breathe, but she couldn't focus.

This was why the children were watched so closely, and never, under any circumstances, left alone around water. She was not a child, but in that moment as her vision faded and her strength wained she felt like one.

Her struggle stopped as she accepted the inevitability of her eminent death; if she had to die at least she would perish with clean hands.

That sounded nice.

The warm black settled over her shoulders and she slipped away.

* * *

He stumbled into the hall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fighting down the rising panic; it bubbled up in full force when he spotted the source of the thumping.

The front door swung inwards on it's hinges toward a table he kept nearby. The glass bowl that held his keys rested in ruins on the floor.

The world around him slowed, elongating the seconds to the length of eternity as he spun on his heel to the small bungalow's second bedroom.

White furniture, untouched, decorated the uninhabited bedroom and his heart stuttered.

Time sped up again.

He ran through the house, barely feeling the sting of glass piercing his sole. He burst out onto the dock, yelling his daughter's name. He made it six steps before spotting her at the end of the wooden dock, auburn hair and blue cotton plastered to her creamy skin.

"Hope," he dropped to his knees, frantically running his hands over her tiny arms in search of any injuries. "What are you doing out here? Did you open the door? you're soaked to the bone."

"It was calling me," she shivered. "I had to swim."

"Hope." he cupped her cheeks, "you are six years old; you're not allowed to swim alone."

"That's what she said," Hope sighed. She swung her legs over the edge of the docks.

"That's what who said?" He tensed. In his mind's eye he saw the dark hair and eyes that were his only real memory from his daughter's conception, but the thought was ridiculous; she hadn't come back, and even if she had he was not relinquishing his child without a fight.

"The mermaid," Hope pointed toward the sea.

"A mermaid?" His brows drew together. "Did you swallow sea water?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Hope," he hesitated, combing his fingers through her hair. "Mermaids aren't real."

"But I saw one." her plaintive voice insisted. "She was real."

Hope wrapped her arms around his neck as she was hoisted into the air. "I saw her daddy. She was so pretty. You believe me?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he sighed, kissing her cheek.

He didn't believe it for a moment, but it was growing cold and he was not about to argue with a six year old in the dead of night.

He glanced backwards to the wet patch of wood where she had sat on the otherwise dry dock. He didn't know how she had pulled herself up and over the foot gap between the water and the dock, but it was a question for later when Hope was warm and dry and the glass was out of his foot.

He exercised extreme caution upon returning to his seaside home, taking care to step around the treacherous field of glass shards. Once free of the danger he placed Hope on top of the kitchen island.

"Don't move," he poked the tip of her nose.

"At all?" She swung her legs over the drop with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think I'm gonna let Kol babysit anymore," he flipped his foot up, carefully pulling the tiny shard out of his skin, "you come back full of sass."

"But who would stay with me when you have to work? "She tilted her head; rivers trickled from her hair over her arms to drip on the counter.

"Aunt Rebekah," he said, pressing a tissue to the minuscule bead of blood," though now that I think about it that might be worse."

"And auntie Bex doesn't like to swim," Hope giggled," she just stays near the shore. Uncle Kol lets me swim all the way to the sandbar."

"He what?" The blood drained from his face. He quickly calculated the distance to the nearest bar of sand and came up with a hundred and fifty feet along with the sinking suspicion that he was undervaluing the stretch of sea. "Auntie Bex might be easier on my head."

"He always swims with me." she swung her legs back and forth.

"Between Kol and you I am going to go prematurely grey," he limped to the closet. With the broom in hand he swept the broken bowl into the dustpan and stood up. A splash of colour dove through his peripheral vision, but by the time he turned to shut the door the only thing beyond the dock was the gentle swell of waves.

He shook his head, dumped the glass and locked the door. He plucked her from the island, depositing her on the floor.

"Get out of those pyjamas." he gave her a small nudge to the bathroom. He paused along the way to grab a towel from the linen closet; he passed her the towel, chuckling when she had to use both arms to hold it. "Start drying off. I'll get you some clean pyjamas."

"The mermaid one?" She blinked innocently with a hopeful smile.

"Very well, love," he left her in the bathroom.

Movement caught his eye in her bedroom. He crossed to the window, securing the fluttering curtains that had snagged his attention. With the latch in place he opened the dresser and picked out the turquoise nightgown that closed around the ankles, imitating a tail.

The hair on the back of his neck, but before he could look out the window a muffled voice cut through the house.

"Daddy; I'm stuck."

He hurried back to the bathroom, dropping to his knees at her side and gently peeled the wet fabric over her head.

* * *

Caroline pressed the wood, watching in fascination as the door folded and provided her with a small opening into the white room.

She ran her fingers over the smooth curve of the bed post. A tiny platform rested by the bed; she assumed it was there so the child could easily climb in and out.

It was a simple room decorated in soft colours with nothing to suggest it's inhabitant was anything other than she appeared to be.

Even so she carefully worked a blue starfish from her hair band. She traced the trinket that had been shaped from water; it shifted to resemble one of the flowers resting on the nightstand.

"That's most of the water," his voice odd rifted in, "we'll wash the salt out in the morning."

"Does that mean I don't get to swim tomorrow?"

Caroline placed the new shape on the nightstand and crossed to the window, struggling for a second before it gave way; she slipped outside, dropping off the side of the dock into the water with barely a splash. She swam backwards under the dock, listening as the window was resealed.

* * *

"Alright," he tucked the blankets around Hope's chin, making a mental note to take a closer look at her window in the morning. "Now you need to stay in bed, you understand?"

"But what if the sea calls me again?" She hugged a stuffed dolphin to her chest.

"You still have to stay in bed," he bent, kissing her brow.

"Okay, daddy," she kissed his scruffy cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gave her one last kiss and slipped out.

Hope rolled over and sat up, reaching for a blue flower on the nightstand.

* * *

Caroline pulled herself up on the dock in time to see the flower shift under the child's fingers into something resembling a fish and a woman.

* * *

_She poked the treated water in her palm, taking care to hide her hands in her lap where the tutor wouldn't see. She wanted to make a clamshell like the one her mom wore in her hair, but the trinket wouldn't conform to her mind's picture; it was too flat, and the grooves wouldn't form._

_"Princess!"_

_She made a startled noise in the back of her throat and the solidified water dropped onto her skirt._

_"Yes, Miss Almeta?" Colour flooded her cheeks as the class turned to stare at her. She chewed on her bottom lip._

_"Now that I have your undivided attention, perhaps your royal highness could answer my question? "She sighed when Elena looked at her with vacant eyes._

_"Why do we pull men under by the ankle?"_

_"I..." she shook her head, "I don't know, Miss."_

_An eager hand shot up on the other side of the circle._

_She watched the dark fingers stretch toward the top of the dome and scratched her forearm._

_"Because it's hard to break the grip, Miss," Bonnie bounced in place, beaming under Miss Almeta's praising smile._

_"Miss Almeta?" Elena shifted, rising on to her knees. Her tutor turned back to her. "Why do we have to drown people?"_

_Her question took the entire group by surprise; it wasn't one asked often. Miss Almeta's mouth popped open and next to Elena, Caroline leaned closer as eager for the answer as Elena._

_"Well..." she cleared her throat, smoothing a hand over her swollen abdomen. "... for two reasons. One: to protect our bloodlines. Two: to protect ourselves. Humans will kill you at the first chance."_

_"But why?" Elena frowned._

_Miss Almeta clapped her hands, motioning the gathering to their feet. "Come along, children; it's time to swim."_

_Elena hung back until Caroline grabbed her dry arm to pull her along to the reflecting pools._

* * *

"Come on," he muttered, pressing down with as much strength as he dared, fearing that any more pressure would crack the woman's ribs.

On the sand, near her tangled curls, his phone screen shifted. A gruff voice, laced with sleep, rose to join his heavy breathing.

"Hello?"

"I can't remember.," he panted.

"Remember what?"

"How many... nineteen... twenty... chest compressions," he tore his gaze from the crimson stain on the woman's brow.

"Chest com... are you practicing CPR in the middle of the night?"

" ... twenty-eight.. not practicing..." He heard the moment his brother came fully awake.

"Thirty compressions and two breaths, then repeat," he instructed. "Did you call 911?"

He bent down, covered her mouth with his and forced to quick breaths into her lungs.

"Kol!"

"No," he returned to compressions.

"You called me before them?"

He grunted between compressions, finding he had little breath for words. "They wouldn't get here in time. I'm at the la..." he paused to feed her more air, "at the lagoon."

"Paramedics would never find that," he sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Do not stop what you're doing."

The line went dead. He kept up, pausing every thirty compressions to breath for her until he lost track of everything but the count and the ache in his back and upper arms. He feared the worst when she finally reacted.

Her body convulsed as violent coughs racked her; the water sprayed from her lips to coat her chin and the sand.

She blinked up at the man, trying to remember where she had seen his face before, if only he would stop spinning and come in focus.

She lifted one hand to probe at the gash on her forehead, her fingers came away red and sticky.

She lowered her hand to the sand and sat up, swaying when the world spun. Something wasn't right.

"It's okay." he caught her behind the shoulders. "you're going to be fine."

She pointed weakly to the water.

"That's probably not the best idea." he lowered her hand. "You're hurt."

Of course she was hurt. She knew she was hurt; that was why she had to be in the water. What kind of healer was he?

She wanted to open her mouth to ask him that very question, but the only sound that came was a high pitched groan.

"Don't worry," he nodded over the waves. "someone's coming to help."

She followed his gaze expecting to see Ayumi or Jorie from the medical school, with their healing gifts, but the sight that greeted her was neither woman. Instead it was an image that struck fear into her heart.

Suddenly she understood what was wrong. She was above the surface and on the sand. There was a small ship heading towards her and the human man who had startled her from the rocks.

She jerked, trying to move away but the man had a strong hold on her. The voice of Miss Almeta whispered in her ear: 'never let a human get you on land'. On land she was weaker - slower - and her

head ached too much to summon the nearby water to her aid.

A second man dropped something heavy into the water and jumped over the ship's side. Her heart raced as he moved towards her.

She was going to die. They were going to chop her into tiny pieces for dinner, consuming the magic in her blood.

Why couldn't he let her drown? The death would have been preferable.

She flinched when the man fell to his knees in the sand. He vaguely resembled the first one; she thought he might have been a bit older, but she couldn't focus to be sure.

"Elijah," he sighed, "she started breathing a few minutes ago."

Their conversation flowed around her as she looked for an opening, any opportunity to lunge back for the sea where she could take her chances with the sharks.

She could out swim any sharks.

A bright light shone in her eyes: obviously meant to further disorient her. She summoned as much strength as she could and pushed them away, climbing to her feet and stumbling forward. She made it to the water, it licked her toes, but the world faded and she stumbled. She expected to be enveloped in the waves but she never felt the embrace.

* * *

He hoisted the young woman into his arms and started towards the boat, casting a glance toward his little brother.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" He lowered the brunette into the boat, climbing in behind and covering the transparent dress. with a thick towel.

"I don't know," Kol steered them back around and then jumped in. "Nobody knows this place is here, but I jogged in and she was sitting over there..." he pointed to the rocks that separated the space from the open water. "I must have startled her because she fell; must be a poor swimmer. How did you get here so fast?" He had figured it would take time to get the keys.

"Niklaus was awake," Elijah handed over the steering to Kol and moved to clean her wound with the first aid kit. "Apparently Hope decided to take a midnight swim."


End file.
